Peppatown Reconstruction/STH223
|image1 = Peppatown Reconstruction.png|March 16, 2018 - July 8, 2018 Peppatown Reconstruction new label.png|July 8, 2018 - present |released = March 16, 2018|developed = Nick Jr., Astley Baker Davies Games, PopCap, Plantway Games, Pennzoil Interactive|engine = Game Maker 8.1|platforms = *Windows *Mac OS X *iOs|ratings = 4.5|system_requirements = 30MB (Windows) 50MB (Mac OS X) 40MB (iOS)}} is a town-building game based off of Peppa Pig. The game's current version is 1.0.4. The game costs $1.99 on all devices. Cutscenes Intro The scene starts out with Peppa, George, and Alex running an falling down the stairs to Daddy Pig making pancakes. Peppa remembers Daddy can't make pancakes, as he sets the kitchen on fire, somehow causing Peppatown to explode. Peppa lands right in the same area she leaved, only to realize everthing is gone. Dialouge Basic Beginner Do Work Child Labor Storing Spagets The Real-construction Quests Level 1 Level reward: N/A *"Basic Beginner: Build the Pig House. (500 PC/250xp) Level 2 Level reward: 5 Spagets XP to finish: 225 XP *'Do Work P1': Make Peppa "clean Peppatown" *'Child Labor': Make George "Clean Peppatown 5 times " *'Storing Spagets': Make Peppa be jealous and fail at cleaning *'The Real-construction': Build "The Supermarket" *'Do Work Final': Make Mummy Rabbit do a Supermarket Shift Level 3 Level Reward: 60 Spagets *'No Adults': Make Miss Rabbit "Go on an extremely dangerous trip to the moon which she shouldn't be doing yet but she'll do anyway for the sake of the game". *'Criminal Bandwagon P1': Build the Giraffe Residence *'Criminal Bandwagon P2': Build the Police Station . *'Criminal Bandwagon FINAL': Have Mr. Giraffe inspect the "Supermarket". *'Who Framed Miss Rabbit? P1': Have an Expansion to sea (free)/Build Prison Island ) *'Snobs for Hire P1': Have George "drop Peppa into the water to make her forget about Emily" *'Bullies are there': Have Peppa "Purposely Sabotage George in Smash Bros. *'Who Framed Miss Rabbit? P2': Build Rabbit's hill. *'Who Framed Miss Rabbit? P3': Make Mr. Giraffe fail to properly accuse somebody. Level 4 Level reward: 1 Spaget * Snobs for Hire FINAL: Build Emily's Manor * Construction Junction: Add Roads * Pigs on a Roasting Fire P1: Make Peppa fake her death for drama. * Starving: Build Cat's Bakery * Candy Needs Candy: Make Candy "Beg for Candy and Be Called a Cannibal" * Pigs on a Roasting Fire P2: Build the Fire Station. * Pigs on a Roasting Fire FINAL: Have Mummy Pig get a cup o' tea and chat. * No Rent: Have Mummy Pig "Realize she doesn't need to pay the rent" * Hungry P1: Have Mummy Pig "Burn through Money" * Hungry FINAL: Build Bank of Peppaland * Peppatown's Great Depression P1: Buy a lemonade stand. * Peppatown's Great Depression P2: Have Peppa sell poisonous lemonade. Level 5 * Peppatown's Great Depression P3: Reach level 5 and build The Office. * Lose Weight: Have Daddy Pig "Ride Bikes" * Peppatown's Great Depression P4: Have Daddy Pig "Starve" * Peppatown's Great Depression P5: Plant Apple Trees * Peppatown's Great Depression P6: Have Daddy Pig "Think He's Invented Gravity" * Peppatown's Great Depression P7: Place Mr. Fox's Van * Peppatown's Great Depression P8: Have Freddy "Explain" * Perfect Pizza: Build Dog's Pizza * An Hour Without Food: Have Daddy Pig "Fast" * Friends will Care P1: Have Peppa "Become a lifeless moron" * I Don't Care: Build Suzy's House * Peppatown's Great Deppresion P9: Build the Cinema * Friends Will Care FINAL: Have Suzy "Come Over" Level 6 * The Sneak-Thieves P1: Have Mr, Giraffe "arrest many people". * The Sneak-Thieves P2: Have Mrs. Rabbit "Scream in Agony" * Who Framed Mrs. Rabbit P4: Place 3 police cars. * Who Framed Mrs. Rabbit P5: Have Mr. Giraffe "Arrest Somebody For Real" * Peppatown's Great Depression P10: Have citizens "Starve" * The Sneak Thieves P3: Build Mr. Fox's Shop. * 1 For The Price of 25: Have Mr. Fox "Advertise" * Who Framed Mrs. Rabbit P6: Have Rebecca "Look For Mom" * The Sneak Thieves P4: Have Mr. Fox "Go Bankrupt" * The Sneak Thieves P5: '''Have Mr. Giraffe "Investigate" * '''Generic Hospitality P1: Build 3 houses. * Generic Hospitality FINAL: Place a Fire Truck. * Who Framed Mrs. Rabbit P7: Make Rebecca and Mummy Rabbit protest. * Big Boredom: Place The Playground. * Lord Do We Need Education P1: Have Mummies "Preach"/Have Kids "Engage in Literally Anything Else" * The Sneak Thieves P6: Make citizens "Polarize Everything"/Have Mr. Giraffe "Explode" * Lord Do We Need Education P2: Have Kids "Play at Playground" * Lord Do We Need Education P3: Have Mummy Pig "Lecture" *'Critics P1': Have Peppa "Binge Watch Anima Kids" *'Lord Do We Need Education P4': Reach Level 7 and build The Playgroup *'The Monster That Came To Peppatown': Build "Piggle Office" *'The Sneak Thieves P7 FINAL': Reach level 7 and build Detective Station Level 7 *'Who Framed Mrs. Rabbit P8 FINAL': Play the detective Station minigame *'Lord Do We Need Education P5': Have Kids "Attend Playgroup" *'Lord Do We Need Education P6': Build Springfield Library *'Highway Accidents P1': Place a car *'Toy Stories P1': Have kids "Be Bored" *'Toy Stories P2': Reach level 8 and Build Toy Factory *'Lord Do We Need Education P7': Have kids "Act Like Know-It-Alls" *'Lord Do We Need Education P8': Have Alex "Tutor" *'Highway Accidents P2': Build "Peppatown Shopping Mall" *'Lord Do We Need Education P9': Build "Peppatown Primary School" *'Lord Do We Need Education P10': Have kids "attend school"/Have Alex "beg to be put in a higher grade" *'Highway Accidents P3 FINAL': Buildings (by collection) Level One *Peppa's House a lot of Pancakes|Every 60secs earns 5 Peppacoins **'CHARACTER': George Pig Level Two *The Supermarket Expired Items|Every 12mins earns 50 Peppacoins **'CHARACTER': Miss Rabbit Level Three *Giraffe's House Heat Bills|Every 30mins earns 120 Peppacoins **'CHARACTER': Gerald Giraffe *Police Station (Improves Rights rating) **'CHARACTER': Mr. Giraffe *Rabbit Hill (Improves Greens rating) **'CHARACTER': Rebecca Rabbit * PREMIUM: Funhouse Clubhouse people to buy membership|Every 6 hours earns 270 Peppacoins * PREMIUM: Peppatown Cafe Daddy Pig's Wallet\Every 2 hours earns 155 Peppacoins Level Four *Emily's Manor unnecessary items|Every 12 hours earns 275 Peppacoins *'CHARACTER': Emily Elephant *Cat's Bakery off Dog's Pizza|Every 2 hours earns 88 Peppacoins **'CHARACTER': Mr. Cat *Fire Station (Improves Economy rating) **'CHARACTER': Mummy Pig **'COSTUMES': Mummy Pig (firefighter) *Bank of Peppaland robbed|Every 5 hours earns 100 Peppacoins *''PREMIUM: Portal to PA DLC Level Five *The Office under US minimum wage|Every 8 hours earns 300 Peppacoins **'CHARACTER': Daddy Pig *Mr. Fox's Van overpriced bells|Every 12 hours earns 325 Peppacoins **'CHARACTER': Freddy Fox *Dog's Pizza Undercooked Food|Every 8 hours earns 216 Peppacoins *Suzy's House Tax/Every 5 minutes earns 10 Peppacoins *PREMIUM: Crash Pit Dangerous Stunts/Every 1d 12 hours earns 500 Peppacoins Level Six * Mr. Fox's Shop off innocent people/Every 5 hours earns 110 Peppacoins ** '''CHARACTER': Mr. Fox Characters and Jobs Peppa Pig Normal Jobs *Clean Peppaland secs (Requires: Debris) *Fail at Super Meat Boy level 1-5 Secs (Requires: Peppa's House) *Rage While Calling Suzy mins (Requires: Peppa's House) *Break the Swingset mins (Requires: Playground) *Fake Her Death for Drama mins *Burn Emily's leaves mins (Requires: Emily's Manor) *Eat at Dog's Pizza mins (Requires: Dog's Pizza) *Binge Watch Anima Kids mins (Requires: Peppa's House) *"Shoplift" Candy hours (Requires: The Supermarket) Chained Jobs * Sabotauge George in Smash Bros. + George mins (Requires: Peppa's House) * Plot ways to jump Emily + Danny, Suzy, and Pedro mins (Requires: Dog's Pizza) Events 2018 events Category:Games Category:Video Games